rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Revelation
Red vs Blue: Revelation is the third season and final in the Recollections series and the follow-up to Recreation. It is NOT the final season overall of Red vs Blue, it'll just wrap up all of the events started in Reconstruction and continued in Recreation. Revelation is the eighth overall season of Red vs Blue. The finale of Revelation premiered on September 13, 2010, just one day before the release of Halo: Reach. Revelation is distinguished as the first season of Red vs. Blue that extensively uses pre rendered character animation, separate from the Halo engine, allowing for actions not possible within a multiplayer game of Halo. Characters Red Team *Sarge (20 episodes) *Grif (20 episodes) *Simmons (20 episodes) *Donut (2 episodes) Blue Team *Caboose (18 episodes) *Tucker (15 episodes) *Epsilon-Church (19 episodes) *Tex (10 episodes) *Agent Washington (17 episodes) *Tucker (S9) (1 episode) *Caboose (S9) (1 episode) Others *The Meta (17 episodes) *Smith (8 episodes) *Doc (17 episodes) *Epsilon-Delta (1 episode) *F.I.L.S.S. (9 episodes) *C.T. (1 episode) *Dr. Leonard Church (1 episode; only voice) 'Locations' (In Order of Appearances) *Valhalla *Sandtrap *Isolation *Ghost Town *Longshore *Cold Storage *Foundry *Avalanche *Hemmorage Plot Chapter 01: For Those of You Just Joining Us *Length: 8:01 *Release Date: April 1, 2010 Medical Officer Frank DuFresne (Doc) arrives in Valhalla after Simmons had requested a medic from Command. Doc is initially happy to see Simmons again, but Simmons insists that Donut needs his help. Doc notes that Donut is dead, and that nothing can be done for him. Simmons apologizes, and admits that he sent the request because "they" forced him to, as they needed someone with medical training. Doc turns around to see Washington and The Meta, who knocks him unconscious. In the desert, Epsilon-Church is enjoying his new status, making up speeches while being worshiped as a deity by the aliens. While delivering a eulogy for C.T. and the human members of his team, Epsilon-Church trails off when he sees a dark figure in the distance. He follows the figure; as it walks into a building, he finds himself at the Valhalla installation. When Tucker gets his attention, Epsilon-Church again finds himself back in the desert. Realizing that Epsilon-Church has just had another flash of memory, Tucker tells the Reds that this has been happening with increasing frequency. When Epsilon-Church recalls seeing a waterfall, Caboose say that it sounds like the Valhalla bases. 'Chapter 02: Drink Your Ovaltine' *Length: 5:02 *Release Date: April 8, 2010 Sarge and Grif are talking in the middle of Sandtrap, and meanwhile at Valhalla, Simmons was forced to call a medic. Unfortunately Doc from the Blood Gulch Chronicles was the closest medic around. So both Simmons and Doc were being held hostage by the Meta and Agent Washington who have teamed up. The Meta is having trouble with its stolen Freelancer equipment since the AI's were destroyed by the EMP. Washington wants Doc to check the Meta's vitals. Back at Sandtrap, Sarge decides to check up on Simmons. Simmons is being held at gunpoint by Agent Washington who is forcing Simmons to play it cool, and not tell Sarge what is actually going on. The conversation was normal, and didn't give away any obvious hints as to what was going on. Simmons felt that there was no way that Sarge would be able to help and if he came he'd be walking right into a trap. Sarge on the other hand figures out exactly what's going on by jumping to some insane illogical conclusions, yet oddly add up. 'Chapter 03: Upon Further Review' *Length: 5:38 *Release Date: April 15, 2010 It starts with Washington asking Doc about the Meta whom we learn is fine physically. Then Simmons and Doc determine they can use Docs Medical Unit in an overcharged burst to short circut the Meta's systems or.....explode. After that Wash and the Meta find Sarge and Wash goes to confront him while the Meta watches Simons and Doc. It then goes to Tucker looking for the Reds and Epsilon-Church. Caboose comes with the Aliens who are getting restless. Then, as Wash confronts Sarge and takes his weapons, Grif bursts through a wall in a warthog. Grif runs over Wash while shouting, "How's my bumper taste asshole?", while washington grabs on to the warthog, all the while shooting at Grif. Wash is thrown off the warthog when Grif suddenly stops. Wash attempts to pump Sarge's shotgun during the fall, which Sarge takes back. Sarge gets on the Warthog and shoots the fusion coils next to Washington while attempting but messing up his famous one liner "You just got sarge'd". It goes back to Simmons and Doc planning to use Doc's scanner as an improvised weapon, and Doc is worried about making the Meta even angrier. The Meta sees smoke from the explosion, and turns to deal with Simmons and Doc. Simmons runs from the Meta and the episode ends with Doc charging the Medical Unit, while Simmons cries, "Improvise!". 'Chapter 04: Recovering One' *Length: 6:57 *Release Date: April 22, 2010 Epsilon-Church has just arrived in the Canyon. Meanwhile, Doc manages to hit The Meta with an overcharged burst from his scanner. As Simmons predicted, the Meta's systems were disrupted and his Temporal Vortex unit was reversed, making him slower than everyone else, slowing him down in a punch to Doc. Doc stops in place, and he feels proud of himself. Simmons tries to explain that the Meta's punch still has just as much force, so (much to Doc's misbelief) when the punch does hit, Doc hits the wall hard. The Meta is slowly recovering and retrieving his Brute Shot, while Simmons tries to free Doc from the Wall. Sarge calls to Simmons to get in the car, and Simmons decides to ditch Doc and flee with Grif and Sarge, despite Doc's frantic pleas. The Meta manages to shoot Doc and Simmons right as Simmons is leaving, and he makes a frantic dive for the Warthog. He grabs the gun, but cant get into the seat, because Grif and Sarge dont slow down. The Meta, now back up to speed, takes the Man Cannon and lands on the Warthog's front, crushing it and sending the Reds flying. Grif and Sarge regain their balance while arguing "That wasn't driving! That was flying and burning!!" and make a last stand against the Meta (Simmons is still dazed from the crash). Epsilon-Church shows up out of nowhere and comments on how badly their jeep got destroyed. The Meta seems attracted to Epsilon-Church because he is an A.I. Church leads it to the Blue base, while he starts to recognize it as the place from his memory flash. The Red's escape through the hole made by the Warthog in the previous episode, which is shown to connect to the Halo 3 map, Isolation. They debate on how to seal the hole seeing as they have no grenades. Conviently, Episilon-Church shows up, complaining about the Meta's erratic behavior, the meta and agent washington begin to chase after the reds. Grif and Sarge get the idea to use Church's "Laser Face" to seal the door, and begin to try to anger him. Simmons tries to help, but fails, suggesting they show him the last episode of "The Sopranos." The Meta and Washington are closing in on them. Church suddenly becomes full of rage at the mere sight of agent washington, "Hey look out! It's the big guy, and there's...........WASHINGTON!" and fires his lazer face immediately. Despite saving them from the Meta and Washington, Epsilon-Church insists that he has to go back through to Valhalla saying he has to find "Her" before passing out from the energy he had to use for his laser face. The Reds walk off as Grif attempts to explain the situation to Simmons. Washington and The Meta lament the Red's (and Church's) escape. Washington comments that they need a lead, and he knows where he can find one. Doc is then heard, crying help. 'Chapter 05: Fourth And Twenty' *Length: 4:16 *Release Date: May 10, 2010 An angry mob of Aliens forces Caboose to take the high ground, as they believe he took the aliens deity (Epsilon-Church) away. Tucker watches with glee, and when Sarge comes, Caboose convinces the mob that Sarge has Epsilon-Church. Sarge leads them to where Grif, Simmons, and Epsilon Church were. He warns them that he was bringing an angry alien mob with him but as they realize, Epsilon-Church regains concioussness. Despite Grif telling Church to be quiet, he asks what happened and Griff has no choice but to kick Church across the desert to ensure the aliens don't find him. When the aliens arrive, they see that the Reds don't have Church, and they turn back to Caboose (who flees) and Tucker, who agrees to get up on the high ground. The Reds, and Caboose, find Epsilon Church's body landed outside the desert beacons, for some reason they are reluctant to go in, since Churches body is lying in the mine field from Recreation. Simmons arrives and asks why they don't retrieve Church. He then walks forward but is stopped by an exploding mine. Simmons asks if his team knew, and Caboose confirms that they had encountered it earlier. Chapter 06: Towing Package *Length: 4:21 *Release Date: May 17, 2010 Washington and The Meta plan to interogate Doc, however, Washington continues to get frustrated as Doc keeps asking questions to him, not the other way round. He then orders The Meta to pull him out of the wall, with limited success. The Meta then goes to the broken Warthog and throws an anchor to Washington, with Washington confident that it will work in pulling Doc out. Meanwhile, the Reds and Caboose arrive at Epsilon-Church, noticing that he is now green and not blue. They are then visited by a memory of Delta. He tells them that Epsilon is not in control at the present time but is now searching for memories as his previous encounter with Washington has jogged many of its memories, reminding Caboose and the Reds that Epsilon has not "coped" with these memories well. He fears Epsilon will pursue "certain" memories in particular, and warns Caboose that Delta himself and the other memories of the Alpha fragments will not be able to hide much longer as he knows that Epsilon will be aware of their presence eventually, and says that, "It is likely at this point that he will begin the cycle again," saying that this cycle must not happen. Finally, after Caboose mentions that "Memory is the key," the Delta fragment warns Caboose that, "Memory is the key, but everything that is locked is not meant to be unlocked," and quickly leaves before he is discovered. Epsilon-Church awakens again and says he remembered something important and that it may be able to help him. After asking Caboose to talk with him in private, Simmons comments on how nothing exciting ever happens to the Red Team except for food and guns, while Sarge and Grif reply that only boring and nerdy stuff happen to the Blues. While Tucker is seen on the pedestal from the previous episode, surrounded by angry aliens, Epsilon-Church asks Caboose to accompany him to a facility before night fall because he needs to use his expertise in "ergonomics," meaning electronics, and is surprised at how easily Caboose agrees to accompanying him. Before they depart, Caboose asks Epsilon-Church if they need the previous Epsilon unit. Epsilon-Church, upon Caboose saying its not necessary for his electronics work, says, "Who cares. Where we're going, we won't need it." As they are leaving, the Epsilon unit starts humming. The scene then moves back to Valhalla, where we see Washington and The Meta's attempts to remove Doc from the wall. Unfortunately, it doesnt go as they had planned. Chapter 07: And Don't Call Me Shirley *Length: 5:23 *Release Date: May 24, 2010 Having set the piece of wall containing Doc back up vertically, Washington again attempts to interrogate him. After being repeatedly hit by the Meta and threatened to be shot, Doc reveals that Simmons said something about a distress call, and mentioned "sand". At the desert, the Reds spy on Epsilon-Church and Caboose. Sarge believes that the Reds may be able to restore the Blues to command's database at the facility mentioned by Epsilon Church. As the Reds leave in pursuit, Tucker takes the opportunity to escape from the aliens and follows the Reds. Epsilon Church and Caboose arrive at the entrance to the facility, hidden within a derelict factory, and find a monitor embedded in a tree. The monitor activates and a voice identical to that of Sheila is heard, explaining that they have 30 seconds to leave or be killed. When Caboose asks if it is Sheila, the program identifies itself as F.I.L.S.S. (Phyllis); Sheila's name before Church mistakenly renamed her during Episode 50. Upon hearing Epsilon Church's voice, Phyllis disables the countdown, believing him to the the Director of Project Freelancer. At his request, Phyllis opens the door to the facility, which was hidden in a wall. As the episode ends, Epsilon Church asks Phyllis to answer to the name Sheila, as it will be easier than getting Caboose to adapt to the new name. Chapter 08: Perusing The Archive *Length: 5:38 *Release Date: May 31, 2010 The episode starts with Church and Caboose entering the Freelancer base and having F.I.L.S.S. activate the tutorial of the base upon Caboose's insistence. It turns out to be a Freelancer storage facility and on part of the tour F.I.L.S.S. reveals she has no knowledge of the Blue Team. They then head to a door that only the Director can get access to. However, much to F.I.L.S.S.'s surprise, Church has her allow Caboose in. Meanwhile outside, the Reds are discussing on how to enter the base. Simmons suggests that they pose as Freelancers (Sarge as Agent Ohio, Grif as Agent Alaska). Back at the desert, Washington and the Meta have arrived with Doc (still stuck in the wall) dragged along. Wash then instructs a disgrunteled Meta to dig in the sand where the beacon is originating from. The Meta digs, then stops to reveal the helmet of C.T. Wash then takes a look and is shocked to see it and wonders why she (C.T.) is there. They then turn to see that the group of Aliens have found them. At the Freelancer base, Church and Caboose have found that the restricted room is full of duplicates of Church's old body (to a happy Caboose as he can bring back Church). However that is not why Chuch is here, he then opens a storage chamber in the back. 'Chapter 09: Backup Plans ' *Length: 4:19 *Release Date: June 7, 2010 Washington and the Meta attack Doc to shatter the wall behind him. Doc is now free and assists by asking the aliens to draw them a map to where Epsilon went. But instead, they draw a 'dead' human stick figure with the captions "HUMENS SUK" and "SHISNO". Wash then gets pissed off and attacks the aliens with the Meta. Meanwhile Sarge, Simmons, and Grif have entered the base after Grif failed to fool F.I.L.S.S. because he called himself "Agent Pluto". Sarge uses his shotgun on the F.I.L.S.S. interface and then threatens Grif. The Reds enter and find Caboose guarding a door and asking F.I.L.S.S. to keep the door shut, behind which smashing sounds and Epsilon-Church's voice can be heard. After Caboose tries to prevent the Reds from getting through, he slowly and nervously walks away as something begins thrashing at the door from the other side. With Caboose out of sight, the reds begin to formulate an ambush plan, but are quickly shut down as the door flies off, with the episode concluding as Tex steps out of the debris cloud. 'Chapter 10: This One Goes to Eleven ' *Length: 7:11 *Release Date: June 21, 2010 The episode begins with Tex chasing the Reds into the main storage room of the facility. Caboose is in the control room, watching and trying to get Shelia to help them. Tex then catches up and starts beating the living hell out of the Reds and hitting or kicking Grif in the groin (8 times). Simmons goes and tells Caboose to give him a big gun, and the result is a rocket launcher. Tucker then shows up and makes a plan with Simmons, which is ruined when Caboose drops a huge crate in the way, angering Tucker into revealing his plan. Tex finishes the Reds and Tucker in a long and ridiculously awesome battle (showing how much of a badass Tex is), before someone throws an obviously abandoned monitor at her, revealing that Epsilon has inhabitted one of the empty Church bodies. 'Chapter 11: Restraining Orders' *Length: 4:58 *Release Date: June 28, 2010 The episode begins with Tex beating Church with his old Monitor body. In the control room, F.I.L.S.S. tells Caboose about the armor lock feature, which he quickly activates. Caboose celebrates as Tex's armor is locked, but stops when Church and the Reds get locked as well. Back at Sandtrap, Washington and the Meta have killed all the aliens and then Wash asks the Meta to look around in the temple. Doc and Washington talk about the Freelancer's salaries but are interrupted by an explosion from the temple. The episode ends with Doc refusing to enter the temple. 'Chapter 12: Snooze Button' *Length: 5:25 *Release Date: July 12, 2010 Chapter 12 of Revelation shows Church in Recovery Mode since Caboose activated armor lock and disabled their movement (except for himself due to his antiquated Mark V helmet). Church ask F.I.L.S.S. to let Tucker and himself out of armor lock . While in Sandtrap Washignton, Doc, and the Meta found Epsilon body or storage. The Reds are also stuck in armor lock, but believe they are dead. Simmons, Sarge, Grif then hear Church and has F.I.L.S.S. disable the lock after making them agree not to attack Tex. 'Chapter 13: Battle of the Exes' *Length: 4:51 *Release Date: July 19, 2010 Washington, the Meta and Doc gather near the Epsilon unit, which Washington realizes is empty due to the AI being moved to the eye-like body they saw in Valhalla. Doc, having not seen it, thinks Washington is going crazy from heat-stroke and tries to psycho-analyze him while the Meta begins converting the storage unit into a capture unit to retake Epsilon. At the facility, the Reds and Blues debate reactivating Tex until Church takes AI form and inserts himself into her body. Once there, the two bicker for a bit until Church agrees to let her out and hit Tucker for making an ex-wife joke earlier. Back in his body, Church has F.I.L.S.S disable the recovery mode on everyone, Tex then gets up and smacks Tucker. Recovery Mode has ended for Donut, who wakes up and complains about getting blood on his "nice shoes". Chapter 14: Reconfiguration *Length: 5:01 *Release Date: July 26, 2010 The Meta finishes configuring the old Epsilon unit into a capture unit. Out of curiosity, Doc asks Washington if they could track the Reds' trail, like heat signatures, footprints etc. But Washington tells him otherwise, however, after doc is out of earshot, Washington asks the Meta if they could track the Reds like Doc suggested. Back at the facility, Tex fully recovers and discusses Epsilon/Church's motives on freeing her. In an awkward attemtp, Church claims that he needed to get Tex out of his head and even refers to her as his girlfriend. Meanwhile, the Reds decide to use the absence of the Blues to put them back into the database. Simmons and Grif decide to go together, after Simmons threatened to change Grif's job description and change his gender to a woman. Back at the desert, Doc finds out that Washington has taken his suggestion and had Meta find the Reds successfully. Doc simply demands that the two give him credit for the idea. Doc also says that he has not developed Stockholm Syndrome (where a hostage actually connects and develops a bond with its captors.) Wash confirms the feeling is mutual. Chapter 15: Check Your Local Listings *Length: 5:55 *Release Date: August 2, 2010 Tex and Simmons are trying to obtain information from F.I.L.S.S. when Epsilon-Church walks in. When Church explains that Sheila keeps calling him the Director, Tex explains that there are no profiles on the Director, Church, or herself but everyone else has one. After this Simmons leaves to tell the Reds that he found out that Washington used to wet the bed. She then points out a Freelancer base somewhere in an icy area. As Tex leaves, Sheila asks Church (still thinking he is the Director) to make a journal entry. Church asks her to play one as an example. Realizing that these entries might contain answers, Church asks Sheila to transfer them to his armor and then delete the rest. Meanwhile, Grif tells Sarge that Simmons is "doing inventory stuff". Sarge asks him why he isn't helping and Grif responds saying he is on break. Sarge explains to him that "you're always on break." After back and forth arguing Grif finally goes to Simmons. Tex comes back with new armor as she prepares to leave for the icy Freelancer base. Though the other soldiers want to come, Tex only agrees to bring Church instead. Grif finds that Simmons found the devices that enable the Freelancer agents' special abilities (invisibility, time distortion, etc). Grif asks Simmons to suit him up so he can take an invisible nap. Chapter 16: Standardized Testing *Length: 5:10 *Release Date: August 16, 2010 Church and Tex arrive at the Freelancer base, which Church discovers is where his psychic visions took place. Tex tells him that he was not having visions, he was just remembering the base as Epsilon. She tells him that the Alpha AI was moved here to continue experiments on him, the Director had even begun to use his other AI (Omega and Gamma) against him to create even more AI. It was believed that because the Alpha was under so much pain it was forced to split it's memory to try and forget the pain, which later became Epsilon.Tex claims that by the time she broke in to save him, it was too late. Back at Sandtrap, Agent Washington asks for Doc's diagnosis of the Meta. He states that he is just underpowered and can't use the enhancements without and AI. Agent Wash mentions that without using one, the reults "ain't pretty". In the Freelancer storage facility, Simmons attachs a Speed unit to Grif, causing him to talk and run extremely fast around the Facility until he slams into the wall. When the timer eventually runs out Grif, now exhausted, collapses and takes a nap. Chapter 17: Tenth Percentile *Length: 6:20 *Release Date: August 23, 2010 F.I.L.S.S puts the Blue's back into the database using a remote archive. She notices Simmons was sarcastic and makes a number of innuendos including "Did I do it too fast?" and "I could pretend you hacked me if it would make you look better to your friends". Grif notices a list of other Red and Blue bases which Sarge explains saying that the war is huge. However Grif notices that all the bases have the same missions they had to complete over the years. Simmons then says that a Freelancer is sent in for "training practice". The Red's realise that they and the Blue's are just test dummies for the Freelancer Agents. Sarge strongly denies this by mentioning the numerous things they have done over the year ("and we got that ball, and got blasted through time , and guy (Tucker) got pregnant"). This turns out to be "Scenario 3". They discover that all the Reds or Blues were picked from the main army based on low test scores and are "low-level operatives". Grif accepts he is one, but Simmons says it should be down to what he knows, not how fast he can write it down (during the exam). Sarge walks out and Grif and Simmons find Caboose helping Sarge to build a new Red Base. Sarge resigns and tells them to call him by his real name, Sarge. He then announces that he quits. Back at the Freelancer base, Tex tells Church she must find the Director to get the answers that she wants. She thinks Agent Washington and the Meta may know where to find him and shoots Church so as to activate his recovery beacon, letting the two (and Doc) know where they were. At Sandtrap, the Meta and Wash prepare to move out with a confused Doc. Chapter 18: Rally Cap *Length: 4:54 *Release Date: August 30, 2010 F.I.L.S.S's alarms tell Caboose that Church is injured and needs urgent help via his Recovery Beacon. Caboose runs off to find the rest of the team. At the Freelancer base, Doc, Agent Washington and the Meta notice Church's body from a distance. However, Wash orders them to stop as he knows that the assailant could have placed Church there to draw them in and then snipe them. Doc points out that if the assasin was a Freelancer (as they suspect) surely he/she would know they would figure all this out. Wash tells him he is overcomplicating the matter but a radius of mines activate around their jeep and blow them up. Back at the Freelancer Storage Facility, Caboose asks the others for help but they all refuse apart from Sarge (who ironically was the least likely to help). When questioned, Sarge tells them (in one of the rare moments of seriousness in the series) that he wants to show Project: Freelancer that he is a real soldier, and that no one else has to go with him, much to Grif's surprise. After asking the Reds and Blues "Do ya ever wonder why we're here?", Sarge reminds everyone through a passionate speech that Grif could of quit if he wanted to, Simmons could have been promoted if he'd asked, Tucker is actually a good soldier, it's nice to have Caboose around, and that they all stayed because deep down they wanted to. This persuades them all to go, but Simmons tells them they'll need a vehicle faster than a jeep to get there in time. When Grif asks who is going to drive the vehicle (which the viewers cannot see) he then asks "Why is everyone looking at me?" Chapter 19: Reunion *Length: 8:09 *Release Date: September 6, 2010 Tex interrogates Washington about the Director's location, but is attacked by the Meta. She uses several hidden weapons as well as explosives as her opponents attempt to use the capture unit on her. During the fight, the explosives collapse part of the ground they are fighting on, and Washington narrowly escapes death when Doc saves him. The Meta manages to stab the storage unit into Tex's visor, capturing her. Epsilon demands that they release her, but Washington explains that the unit is failing, and that Epsilon will be leaving with them. Epsilon resolves to fight them. Washington asks the Meta for the memory unit, but the Meta attaches it to his own armor, allowing him to cloak. Washington tells Doc to protect Epsilon, and is forced to fight with the Meta. The Reds, Tucker and Caboose arrive in a Pelican dropship. The ship crashes due to Grif's inept piloting, almost knocking Doc off a cliff. Epsilon asks if anyone has seen Tex, but Washington repeats that she was captured. Epsilon spots the capture unit lying in the snow, and asks that Tex be released. Washington tells him that the unit was rigged to be one-way, lest Epsilon — the intended target — escapes again. Washington explains that the unit will not survive being transported to a facility without sufficient means to do so. Washington says that if he lets her out, Epsilon will have to come with him. Epsilon agrees to this, and Washington sends the Reds and Blues to scour the base for equipment to aid in restoring the capture unit. As the others leave, Epsilon says that he can get Tex out, but Washington refuses, stating that he needs Epsilon to get him out of all the trouble he is in; if Epsilon becomes stuck in the unit, the authorities will never believe Washington. Epsilon states that he has to help Tex, as she is there because of himself, the Alpha and the Director. He explains that he learned from the Director's journals that Tex was a by-product of the creation of Alpha, and was a memory of the Director's lost love, Allison. Because all the Director could remember of Allison was her death, Tex is forever doomed to fail just when victory is within her grasp. As Epsilon asks Washington if he can imagine what that must be like for Tex, the storage unit suddenly raises from the snow, and Meta decloaks, revealing that the unit is still attached to his back. Chapter 20; The Finale: n+1 *Length: 9:33 *Release Date: September 13, 2010 Simmons and Grif are seen inside the building looking for a power source for the memory unit when they hear an explosion. Simmons grabs a rocket launcher and runs outside with Sarge and Grif. They arrive and see Epsilon's body blown toward them. Epsilon explains that the Meta has returned. Wash is then seen fighting the Meta. Washington buries his knife in the Meta's chest, but then takes a direct hit from the Meta. Before the Meta can finish him, the Reds and Tucker attack him. The Meta makes a bubble sheild while they fire and all their attacks bounce off. He proceeds to attack them, first slicing Simmons' rocket launcher in half, then kicking Grif, and throwing Sarge directly into Grif. Sarge lands near Wash and asks for help. Washington is too exhausted to continue fighting and gives Sarge something. Meanwhile, Tucker is fighting the Meta by himself and buries his plasma sword into the Meta. Meta beats him up, but sarge intervenes and shoots the Meta several times with his shotgun. The Meta grabs him by the throat and Sarge hooks the Warthog's tow cable onto him and tells Grif "SHOTGUN". Grif and Simmons push the Warthog off the cliff. While the Meta is being pulled, he grabs Grif's foot. Grif is pulled off with him. Sarge and Simmons debate about whether or not he is dead when Tucker says in movies people often are just hanging off the cliff. they then continue to argue whether to look or not until finally Grif yells to be pulled up while dangling from the Meta's Brute Shot embedded in the ice. After they pull him up, Epsilon, Doc and Caboose try to figure out what to do about the failing unit. Epsilon goes in to look for Tex but the memory unit closes and he is trapped forever. UNSC soldiers then arrive to investigate the scene. A soldier is seen interrogating the Reds and Blues. They manage to blame the crashed pelican on the Meta and take all the credit for killing the Meta, Tex, and Wash. The soldier says that the chairman won't be happy about Wash's death, and the camera pans to see Wash in Epsilon-Church's armor. They head back home while the recovery agents throw the unit with Epsilon, Tex, and all the others in evidence. Epsilon is then heard explaining how he did not find Tex, but that he will eventually. For now, he is re-living his memories of The Blood Gulch Chronicles (now Forge World in Halo: Reach). Other Episodes PSA #1 *Airdate: May 3, 2010 :Main Article: Off The Charts Sarge and Simmons break down some key demographic information about the RvB audience. PSA #2 *Airdate: June 14, 2010 :Main Article: Game On Grif and Simmons break down the video game industry. Deja View PSA *Airdate: July 7, 2010 :Main Article: Deja View The PSA begins with Sarge tells Red Team (Simmons and Grif) that command is sending them home. Grif (exited) thinks the war is over and he is heading back to his home. Boarding a Hornet, he says goodbye to Simmons (Grif style) and to the Blues as they shoot back at him. When he is dropped off, he finds himself at a new base thinking it as a stopping area. But as the Hornet leaves, Simmons and Sarge appear and tell them they returned to Grifs nightmare, a.k.a. Blood Gulch outpost #1. Simmons points out their new armor abilities (plus Sarge's new greeting i.e. Execution). As they explore, Church takes a shot at them from their base at the other side of the outpost. Simmons demonstrates his armor ability, the hologram, as Sarge takes the Blue Flag with his Jetpack. Sarge stands on a ridge as he looks out of the Gulch to the landscape, and gets attacked by an Eagle. "Hello, and welcome to our new home...dirtbag" ''Sarge to Grif Halo Fest PSA *Airdate: August 6, 2010 :''Main Article: Prep Time Sarge and Grif give some pointers for anyone moving to Reach. PSA #3 Main Article: Pro-Tips *Airdate: August 9, 2010 Church and Sarge gives some tips on how to make a successful internet video. PSA #4 Main Article: Upgrading *Airdate: October 25, 2010 Sarge and Church walk you through the upgrading process. Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series: Episode 1 *Airdate: August 9, 2010 :Main Article: Pack Your Bags Sarge tries to get a leg up on the blues before their move to Halo: Reach. Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series: Episode 2 *Airdate: August 23, 2010 :Main Article: Don't Forget To Ask For Directions Sarge sets off for Reach, but runs into some problems along the way. Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series: Episode 3; Finale *Airdate September 8 2010 :Main Article: There Goes The Neighborhood Sarge meets up with the troops on Reach. Trivia Main article: Red vs. Blue: Revelation/Trivia References =External Links= *[http://redvsblue.com/home.php Red vs. Blue Offical Site] *[http://redvsblue.com/archive/?sid=rvb Red vs. Blue Revelation Video Acrhives] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_vs._Blue:_Revelation Red vs. Blue Wikipedia Page] Category:Series Category:Revelation Category:Recollections